talesofthequadfandomcom-20200215-history
CTYI 2009
CTYI 2009 CTYI 2009 was run from the 21st of June until the 31st of July. It was an interesting year as, for the first time in years, students were able to study in BOTH SESSIONS if they wished and there was also a slight shake-up of the traditional courses and their sessions. Despite the infamous budget cuts, CTYI 2009 promised to be just as enjoyable as 2008 was (anyone who went that year will know what this means). Courses H = Humanities S = Sciences Courses in bold denote a course which did not appear in that session in 2008 (Either a new course or a moved course). Session 1 Archaeology H + S * Astronomy H + S Biomedical Diagnostics H + S Criminology H + S Drama H Only Engineering S Only Film Studies H Only Information Retrieval & Effective Web Searching H + S - Cancelled during first week Japanese H + S Sensing the Environment H + S Social Psychology H + S Speculative Fiction Writing H Only War and Conflict Studies H Only Writing for Life H Only Notes * Archaeology had always been offered in both sessions, as Archaeology A and Archaeology B (two different courses), however this year, it is just one course, in Session One only, to accomodate CAT students doing archaeology. Session 2 Computer Applications H + S Corporate Business H + S Globalisation H + S - Cancelled before the start of the Session due to lack of applications. Gothic Studies H Only Human Rights Law H Only International Relations H Only Journalism H Only Novel Writing H Only Philosophy H Only ** Psychology H + S Sports Science H + S Superhero Science H + S 21st Century Skills H + S Veterinary Science H + S Write, Act, Perform H Only Notes **Philosophy had always been offered in both sessions, however this year it was Session Two only. ***This year, between both Sessions, there was only one course that was available only in the Sciences section - Engineering (Session One). Both Theoretical Physics and Modern Mathematics were cut from the 2009 programme. Amusing Happenings Session One Science Gallery Shorts 4 Groups of CTYI students made short (and slightly random) videos with the Science Gallery in Trinity College. The idea was to blatantly advertise the Science Gallery in an entertaining way. As incentive the video with the most views by July 23rd would win the group a day's internship at Google, and an iPod each. The videos can be viewed here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7l5MFNM5jQ * John the RA and Shane the RA can be seen in this video! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FT1MALFT9h8 * Insightful views on why to kiss your friends! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2F92geTXvtc&feature=channel * Video was too long so one part of it is sped up. It still ended up too long. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWhseXaNKrQ&feature=channel * Interesting, yet disturbing info on hospitals. The group that made "Kiss me don't Shake me" got the most views, and got the stuff 4 months later. ---- Nothing, But Shorts Social Psychology's bucket list. The weirdest idea? To participate in the morning run wearing nothing... but shorts. Nothing. The event, however, was prevented by the RA's, who said: "Anyone who turns up in nothing but shorts will be sent back to their rooms." The concept was pioneered by the great, Jamie Speiran, who was famed because of the incident. Jamie was also interviewed about the idea at the Session One Talent Show by hosts Adam O'Neill and Luke Corcoran. The idea, too, spawned the chant of "Nothing. BUT SHORTS!", which could often be heard at various meetings in the Larkin Theatre. Robert Mcgoldrick became the human incarnation of Nothing But Shorts at Plazats, the fashion show, where he was seen in converted shirt-shorts and a thong. This has since evolved into a tradition that happens on the second thursday of every session. ---- Naoise in a box Don't annoy RA Wilim. During the activity 'Storytelling', Naoise McHugh decided to try Wilim's patience.Naoise McHugh was put in a box. Wilim got locked out of the room and Naoise stuck his tongue out at him. So when Wilim got inside hefound a large box from the corner and put him inside. He then took his phone and put another box on top to shut him up. This goes out as a message to all - Do not annoy the Wilim. ---- Don't call your RA a douchebag This should go without saying. Unfortunately, I made this mistake. After this lapse in judgement, everything in my room got inverted, and room searches at 12.30 became common place. Lesson-don't call an RA a douchebag. At least not to their face. Session Two Tree Licking On the 17th of July, 2009, several students gathered their brethren together in order to have a 'good old fashioned tree licking'. At least fifty-five students are known to have 'licked' the tree, including several who 'made out' with it. A two part video of 'tree licking' is available on youtube by searching'tree licking', although it seems that part 1 is currently not working. References to this event were made throughout the session, including during Ash Martin's speech. TA Nutsack Just before the last disco of the session commenced, the TAs gathered together at the stone circle for a game of nutsack. This odd, yet historical event included every TA showing their potential with a soft sack of beads-sounds kinky. A video of this is also available on youtube here. The First Annual CTYI Academy Awards On the 24th of July the RAs decided that home videos are great fun and even funnier to share- for the makers that is. So the rounded everyone into the Larkin for two hours of jumpy cameras, terrible sound but much hilarity. The categories included: Horror- Thriller- Johnny Gump Action- Mr and Mrs RA Romance- Adventure- The Rock of Destiny The Award of best film was given to Johnny Gump, a farce on Forest Gump featuring a 'slow' RA and overcoming his problem in order to enjoy CTYI both as a student and an RA Dance Off Midway through the CTYI Academy Awards two CTYIers were asked to volunteer for a dance off during the intermission, picked were Ciaran Boylan and Rolo, although Rolo's dance was much more energetic including very simple yet intimidating moves, Ciaran won the popularity by simply standing there, arms folded, looking cool. When the cheer-off for the winner was made and Ciaran was declared champion it was clear to Emma (american) that "this is a fucking popularity contest". She was punished by having a stern talking to by her RA as well as being required to remain in the back row alone for the remainder of the awards. Eu-RA-vision While not an amusing happening, Brian Manning's RA group altered the lyrics of "Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life" as their entry. In it, they made references to Brian being a drug user. These accusations were completely unfounded, and Brian told the whole RA group that he was a Pioneer... But Brian, being the legend that he is, forgave his RA group after a few days, even telling them that if they did not manage to clear up after 5-10 minutes after the disco, he would do it. It did not come to this, but it's the thought. List of RAs Session 1 - Wilim Abrook - Deirdre Breslin - John C(h)ampion - Martin Grehan - Kerri Hastings - Sinead Hughes - Vicky Malone - Brian Manning - Nuala McAuley - Gearoid Murphy - Shane O'Reilly Session Two - John C(h)ampion - Paul Fleming - Dearbhaile Flynn - Helen Fogarty - Martin Grehan - Kerri Hastings - Sinead Hughes - Brian Manning - Aisling Miller - Domhnall O'Hanlon - Irene O'Leary - Shane O'Reilly